


Hard and fast

by LadyEquinox, meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go Smut - 18+ archive [7]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, R 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEquinox/pseuds/LadyEquinox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: (a joint fiction Kylie Hajdu @meikahidenori and Kirsten Hoon @Lady_Equinox)A fast quick SxV - we wanted to test the waters for a bigger fiction where they end up together... so this is a teaser.





	Hard and fast

SxV  
(a joint fiction Kylie Hajdu @meikahidenori and Kirsten Hoon @Lady_Equinox)

Virgil slapped a large wad of paperwork in front of Scott who was sitting at their father's desk. He didn't look too amused either by the lack of reaction.

"John said if you expect him to summarise all this crap you need to pay him real money. I think he's pretty pissed off about these GDF reports. What's in them anyway? After about an hour of reading them myself all I could gather from them was that the world council was a bunch of ungrateful old farts who've never stepped out into daylight in the last fifty years as the world changed around them."

He leaned on the desk and tilted his head to try and look past the hands that were holding Scott's head off the woodwork.

"Hey, earth to big brother boss-man! This is reality calling."

Virgil took a deep breath. "Scott? is everything ok?"

“Huh? Virgil, did you say something?” He only seemed to have just registered Virgil’s presence. 

Virgil's face screwed up in a furrow of concern.

"Scott, when was the last time you had a hot shower and sleep? " He realised how his eldest sibling would answer and quickly rephrased himself. "I mean a REALLY hot shower and and ACTUAL sleep in your own bed?"

“I dunno?” Scott leaned back in the chair, and rubbed his face wearily. “To be honest, I really don’t remember.” He laughed bitterly. “Not with all *this* still waiting to be done.” He motioned to the massive piles of paper on the desk, which Virgil had just added onto. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Paperwork can wait. Actually it was Gordon who threw it at me so it's probably not in order anyway. Apparently John's as bad as you are." He sighed walking around the chair, pulling it out from the desk and pulling Scott up roughly by the shoulders. "Shower." He chimed, giving Scott a poke to get him to move. "If I have to drag you in there and strip you down to throw you in there I will."

“Virge, no. You don’t get it.” Scott gave Virgil a gentle but forceful shove, as if to put his point across. “If I don’t start on this now, I’d never get done ok? Reports don’t just magically sort themselves out, you know? Just go grab me another cup of coffee, I’d be ok alright?” 

"No, Scott shower." Virgil raised his voice to overrule his older brother. He wheeled the chair with Scott in it across the floor to the bottom of the stair case. "Seriously, do I have to 'carry you' up there? I will if I have to."

 

“Ok ok.” Scott grumbled, as he got up from the chair and headed to his room. Noticing that Virgil was still following him “Virge, I promise you, I won't try to sneak my way back to do those reports. Now stop following me like a darn shadow! What you want anyway? Watch me shower?” Scott groaned internally, suddenly the thought of Virgil watching him shower was seriously giving him a hard on. 

"Ha, funny Scott. No, I'm going to wait outside in case you fall asleep in there. Don't want you drowning yourself.... or anyone getting in to bother you."

Once inside his room, Scott started to take off his clothes, not caring if Virgil was there to see. He was beyond tired, and couldn’t care less. He stepped into the shower, not even bothering to close the bathroom door, and enjoyed the caress of the full blast of hot water. He stretched his arms against the bathroom wall for support, barely able to keep himself upright. Damn, this felt good. He made a mental note to thank Virgil later. 

He sensed he was being watched. “Hey Virge, at least make yourself useful, and grab me a towel will ya?” His eyes still closed, as the water cascaded down, soothing his tired aching body.

"Yeah... give me a second, I figured I'd take a shave while here."

Virgil put down his cut throat razor and grabbed a towel for his brother. Sharing a bathroom was a force of habit since their father decided having five sons invading his privacy was too much. Now that room was Kayo's so the boys still had to share. At least the bathroom was big enough for three people at a time. He tried checking to see if Scott was ok in the mirror but gave up after the shower fogged over.

"Here's the towel" Virgil said holding it out to him, shaving cream still on his face.

Scott opened the shower door, hot water still running and steaming the whole bathroom. As he saw Virgil standing there, a deep dark urge stirred within him. Acting on impulse, he reached for the towel, and since Virgil was still holding onto it, using the momentum from the towel, pulled him into the shower with him. He wiped the remainder of the shaving cream from Virgil’s face with the towel, and then threw it on the floor of the bathroom. His brother was now thoroughly soaked, still fully clothed. Holding onto his element of surprise, he enveloped him in a passionate kiss.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that…” Scott growled, their faces so close he could smell the lingering mintiness of the shaving cream. He pinned him against the bathroom wall, as he leaned in for another kiss, just as violently passionate as before. 

Virgil grunted and pushed back pinning Scott against the glass. There was a hint of anger and confusion but it didn't take a genius to connect the dots.

"Woah Scott, you really are overworked. I ain't your girlfriend. You delusional or something?"

“I know. You’re something even better… You’re my younger brother!” Scott pushed back, pinning him back against the wall. Virgil might be the most well built out of the five of them, but his own body was in its prime, and more than capable of holding its own against his brother. He started nuzzling Virgil’s neck, as his fingers worked to get that darn wet shirt off. “Come on, help me out here. I haven’t had any… in so long, I’d take anyone right now, even if that someone is going to be you…” He growled sexually in his ear, like a man suddenly possessed. 

Virgil fought back pushing Scott harder, this time slipping over in the shower so he was wedged above him. "Fuck Scott!" he growled, unable to get off his older sibling. He slammed his arm into the side of the shower till he reached the cord for the shower to pull himself up.

"Seriously Scotty what the hell?! Shoot if you really think I'm just going to let you pick on me just like that, you got another thing coming! Who told you anyway? If it was Gordon or Alan they're both dead!"

Scott grabbed a hold of Virgil’s arm. “What are you going on about, you doffus? You mean, you’re...?” He groaned, this was not he had pictured it to be going right now. “I just… I just need someone right now, to be there for me physically. Heck I’d take any one of you right here, right now. That’s how desperate I am. I’m sorry ok?” He sat on the bathroom floor, defeated and feeling ashamed of his actions. 

Virgil snorted out a lot of air which sprayed water out everywhere.

"Fuck.... sorry Scott. You kinda... Shit - how can I say this tactfully? I fucking have a 'Thing' for you and you throwing yourself at me when I presumed you were... you know... fuck... look this is a one off cause you're desperate right?"

“Yeah...so what? You going to do something about it?” Scott growled back. This new information was too much, and he felt like he needed to get away. He stood up and reached over to switch off the water. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to play with your feelings like that. Again…” He sighed, apologizing never came easy for a man of Scott Tracy’s pride. “I’m sorry.” He gently reached out and gently touched Virgil’s cheek, surprised at what he was still feeling for him inside. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. he grabbed Scott roughy pushing his back against the tiles, kissing him hard enough to draw blood from his lips, his other hand that wasn't used to pin Scott snaked down to rub regions lower down on his body. Slowly Virgil moved his weight so he continued to pin Scott and was able to lower himself down to lick and stroke his brother's painfully throbbing erection, drawing the tip in and out of his lips and nipping with his teeth just to feel his brother squirm.

Fuck this rollercoaster that Virgil had put him on, his unspent passion burned with a vengeance. Scott ripped and tore open his wet shirt, popping the buttons as they danced on the floor of the bathroom. He wasn’t going to let Virgil have all the fun. He pushed him so his face was to the shower glass, and his back against him. His hands working feverishly to undo the belt buckle and to take those blasted pants off. He threw them out of his way, the moment he got them off.

From the back, his throbbing member teased Virgil relentlessly from behind, as he swooped in and explored him with his roaming hands. He felt his strong broad chest, and gripped a little too hard on his chest hair. He licked his ear and softly whispered all the things he was planning to do to him. Then his hands roamed further down, and found that glorious erection. He teasingly yanked and pulled on it, as his own continued stroking and teasing him from behind. Oh no, he wasn’t going to give it to him that easily. He was going to make him beg for it. 

Virgil growled like a caged animal, Scott's hot hands pulling and massaging him, trying to make him be the first to cum.

No... Virgil always pictured his older sibling being fucked by himself alone, no option given for any alternatives. He remembered how he spilled his guts about this fantasy repeatedly again and again to John who had no option but to listen stuck in that station... until Alan and Gordon overheard him by mistake. No, if this was to happen it would go his way - the dream of dominating his demanding and controlling older brother within his grasp. 

Virgil reached behind him and grabbed Scott's genitals harder than he should of, the sudden shock gave him an opening to turn around, lift Scott off the bottom and wrap one leg under his arm pit tight and as he kissed back he thrusted into him hard, not caring if Scott's head banged against the tiles. 

Scott was lean, lightly tanned and just like his fantasies - a fighter, turning foreplay into a wrestling match and by gods, Virgil fucking loved it. It was raw, daring and out of his comfort zone, allowing him to show off his full strength and bring the mountain that was his brother Scott crumbling down to his knees.

Scott gasped involuntarily when Virgil entered him. ‘So Virgil likes playing rough, eh? Well, too can play that game.’ He thought to himself. One advantage of being older, was that it meant that he was sexually more experienced than his younger brother. He timed Virgil thrusts, and pushed him off the next time he moved out. He used the momentum to force Virgil onto his hands and knees above him. Perfect, right where he wanted him.

He slid out from under his feet, and as he did so, gave him a long luscious lick with his tongue right from the tip of his erection, traveling down to his scrotum and ending it with a flick right where his anus was. He was more than satisfyingly rewarded with moans groans from Virgil. That was when slipped himself into him, not hard like Virgil had been with him, but gently yet forceful and with purpose. Fuck, he didn’t how long more he was able to keep this up, this was more than he had imagined, and better than he could ever expect. 

"Fucking hell!" Virgil growled, his hands spread out to stop his head being crushed against the tiles as Scott started to move his hips.

Shit! he let out a startled growl as his hands slipped to the bottom suddenly and his whole body came crashing down. 

"Scott!" He tried to cry out but his mouth was filling with blood. He had bitten off the tip of his tongue, part of which was now going down the plug hole.

He should just give into Scott and let him fuck him senseless.... but then all those little things that had kept him awake at night about how much he wanted to warm those cold lonely nights.....

He arched and relented. Truth was this wasn't going to go anywhere anyway. Blood dripped from his panting jaws and pooled in puddles around his fingers.... Thank god he was too wet for Scott to notice the odd tear that mixed into the pools.

 

Scott was just finished, when he noticed small pools of blood swirling around Virgil. His heart dropped, he never meant to hurt him, not like this. Fuck, how long had he been bleeding, while he was busy enjoying himself? 

“Virgil?” He took hold of his shoulder, and turned him towards him. “I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you? Where?” Blood dribbled down Virgil’s chin and he was visibly shaken. He wasn't entirely sure, but he guessed he had been crying too. Fuck, it wasn't supposed to end like this! He should never have instigated it in the first place, if he knew it could come to this. 

“Hey, come on. I’m sorry…” Scott hung his head in shame. “Come on, there's a first aid kit in my room. I’d get you cleaned up.” He took his hand gently, and lead Virgil to his room. 

“Why didn't you say anything?” As he draped a towel around his shoulders, and a smaller face towel to wipe the blood from his face. “Or was I too engrossed to hear? God, I’m so sorry.” 

He didn't like how quiet Virgil suddenly was. He sat the first aid kit beside him, and gently tilted his head towards him. “Show me. Open your mouth.” Virgil obeyed. Fucking hell, he bit a small part of his tongue clean off! “Did I hurt you that badly?” He was afraid of what he was going to hear. 

Virgil let Scott fuss over him, it's not as if he could have spoken with his tongue all bleeding and swollen. It was just like the time he got it pierced, though John did warn him that it would fucking hurt for months... That was the day Gordon got a tattoo and Virgil has backed out after seeing how much more pain he could have been for.

When Scott's worrying hands tried to see if he hurt him else where Virgil pulled his naked body close, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head in the crux of his neck. He wasn't about to let Scott run away.

“Come on, into bed with me?” Scott begged. He was willing to do anything to make it up to Virgil. “Looks like we both could use a little sleep.”

They crawled under the sheets together, still naked, and cuddled close. Neither wanted the other out of their sight. Scott leaned in, whispered over and over in Virgil’s ear that he was sorry. And that was when the tears came. Tears for not being a better leader, for not being able to cope with those darn GDF reports, for not being a better brother. But most of all, for hurting Virgil physically. He hated all this immense responsibility. He wished he could just leave it all, and go somewhere far away where no one knew who he was. 

He just craved a physical touch, someone to remind him that he was still alive inside. But at what cost? Virgil with bits of his own tongue bitten off, who can't even speak now because of how swollen it was? God, this was a mess… no, *he* was the mess. God help him, he didn't know how just yet, but he was going to fix this. 

Virgil pulled his arms around Scott, burying his mass of brown hair into the warmth girth of his chest and despite the pain in his mouth, nuzzled his nose and ran his fingers lovingly through his hair. How could he show Scott that everything was ok?

 

He sat up and rolled Scott over, much to his sibling’s surprise and started massaging all the knots out of his brothers shoulders and spine as rough as he dared, enough to loosen tension and help his brother relax at the hands of physical contact that was sorely needed.

Scott found himself relaxing at Virgil’s touch. He didn't understand why he was still being so nice to him. He didn't deserve his kindness. But he couldn't help relaxing as his strong hands worked out all the knots in his body. Soon he found himself drifting to sleep. Virgil gently laid him down to a more comfortable position, and Scott reached out to him, holding him close. “Thank you Virgil…” 

Virgil nuzzled Scott until he was given permission to kiss him on the lips, this time softly without malice as before. He knew Scott was still in need of special attention, even though he had long since lost his desire to take him as his own.

"May I fix one more thing?" he asked. "Promise it will only help relax you and nothing else ok? You.... you still need it."

 

Scott merely nodded, as he leaned in for another kiss. Slower, gentler and with as much tenderness as he could manage, pouring forth from his shame and guilt. 

Virgil accepted Scott's invitation and trailed his fingers lightly along his slender frame till his hand touched Scott's lonely and desperate need for physical attention... then he moved down to kiss it tenderly and gave Scott one last look as if to wait for permission.

 

Scott looked down at Virgil, his breaths getting hard and ragged. He couldn't speak, merely nodded as he leaned back and submitted himself to Virgil’s administrations. 

Virgil was very gentle with how he stroked the fire that was Scott. Sure, his tongue was out of full working order, but he replaced it with his fingertips, tickling and playfully giving him attention while skillfully bringing it into his lips.

 

A groan escaped his lips. Damn, he was not expecting Virgil to be so… so experienced at this. He reached down, and caressed his brown locks, hoping to relay his gratitude through his touch. Fuck, at the rate Virgil was going, he was ready to explode, even if it meant coming right in his mouth. His back arched with pleasure, as Virgil hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Virgil… I can’t…” He warned him, not sure how much more he could take. 

Virgil started to take Scott in deeper, his brother's body clearly finding it hard to contain itself. He hope this extra boldness gave him the signal that it was ok to erupt where he was and that Virgil would take it all.

 

Scott gasped, this was too much. His body felt like it was on fire, and God, did he loved every minute of it. He gave into his body’s urge for release, and with a final burst he swore he called Virgil’s name out loud. Too loud. He had never experienced intimacy on this level before, it was all very new and strange to him. As his heart continued to pound heavily in his chest, his mind replayed every second of what just happened, his body remembered every touch every caress. Whatever this feeling was, somewhere deep inside hoped it wasn't the last.

Virgil coughed as he swallowed, his tongue still a little too swollen to allow him to take all that energy. He did so with as much grace as he could muster before looking up over Scott, who was breathing harshly, gasping for air like he'd run a marathon.

 

Virgil sat up, patted Scott on the leg and just watched as his brother tried to calm himself down.

 

Scott looked at him, too exhausted to move. Virgil had taken a lot from him, and he was drained. He turned on his side so he could reach him, his hands drawing grateful motions on his back.

“Thank you… I needed that, more than you realise.” He smiled. He never knew Virgil was capable of showing so much love. Sure, he was the one who wore his heart on his sleeve out of all of them, but being able to experience him and taste him like only a lover can, was something unique. One that he won't forget or regret, even if nothing went further beyond today. His physical exhaustion finally crept up on him, and he surrendered to sleep, holding on tightly to Virgil’s hand.


End file.
